Benutzer Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker
center|600px Hallo und herzlich Willkommen auf Little Anis Diskussionsseite! Ihr habt Fragen, Anregungen oder Kritik zu meiner Person, meinen Bearbeitungen oder allgemein zur Jedipedia? Dann scheut euch nicht mir eine neue Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Gerne werde ich versuchen eure Kommentare zu beantworten und euch weiterzuhelfen. ---- __TOC__ Vorlage Diskussion:Einheit Wie ich sehe wurde die Vorlage:Einheit von dir gelöscht. Ich habe die Diskussion dazu gelesen und denke das es ein Missverständnis war: Gemeint war Eliteeinheit (siehe Diskussion:Trandoshanische Elitetruppe) und nicht militärische Einheit im allgemeinen Sinn. (Antwort bitte hier da da das Thema schon besteht) Cody 21:31, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Bitte mal in die entspr. Disku schauen. Ist doch auch für dich wichtig, wenn du es uns schon löschst. E.B 22:10, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich werde zuhause bei Word mal eine Mastervorlage etwerfen, um alle Personenvorlagen zu ersetzen. Vielleicht bekommt man das geschickt unter einen Hut. E.B 22:55, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Was? Darth Tobi 22:58, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::E.B., das ist Wahnsinn (im negativen Sinne; aber nicht böse gemeint). Cody 23:00, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Lass das mal lieber, E.B! Das wird nur kompliziert und die Umstellung zur Master-Vorlage möchte ich nicht gerade tragen. Das sind bestimmt mehrere tausend Artikel, die man da editieren müsste... --Little Ani Admin 23:04, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Dem stimme ich zu! Es ist zwar gut das du die JP verbessern willst aber das ist doch echt...heftig! Darth Tobi 23:16, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Kommunikation Hi Ani! Wäre es möglich, dass du mal (wenigstens kurz) in ICQ online gehst? Danke! Ben Kenobi Admin 22:30, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hier habt ihr wohl über die Vorlagensache beraten, oder? Tut ihr das immer im ICQ? E.B 00:43, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja, genau! Wir haben das über ICQ besprochen und wenn ich wieder mal nicht im ICQ bin, dann muss man mich eben da rein prügeln :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 00:45, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wie fändest du den Gedanken, mich einen Admin werden zu lassen? E.B 00:48, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hey, das ist aber sehr plump! Sage bitte nicht, dass du das unbedingt willst, denn damit tust du dir auch keinen Gefallen. Wenn wir denken, dass weitere Admins notwendig sind, dann werden wir uns bei den Betroffenen schon melden, andernfalls ist einfach alles im Lot, zumal wir euch so eine „Last“ gar nicht zumuten wollen :) --Little Ani Admin 00:55, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich dies unbedingt will. Aber wieso plump? Ich tu mir damit keinen Gefallen, warum? E.B 00:57, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Das kommt so rüber als sei das irgendeine Anspielung gewesen, als würdest du ein Admin sein wollen. Das war deshalb plump, weil ich es nicht von dir erwartet hätte und auch überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet habe. Außerdem war die Frage sehr konkret, aber naja... Warum keinen Gefallen? Da musst du schon zwischen den Zeilen lesen, da ich das nicht unbedingt näher ausführen will :) --Little Ani Admin 01:02, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Um es klarzustellen: Ich weiß, dass ich die technischen Möglichkeiten auf der Seite noch nicht so überschaue, um das Amt eines Administrators auszuüben. Und selbst, wenn ich dieses Wissen schon hätte, dann würde ich es aus Zeitgründen dennoch im Moment nicht wollen, da ich nicht regelmäßig hier sein kann. Ich weiß aber auch, was ich hier denke ich schon sehr gut mache: Ich beteilige mich an vielen Diskussionen und bin kreativ, eine Eigenschaft, die gut für die Jedipedia ist. Außerdem gehe ich freundlich, geduldig und hilfsbereit auf neue User zu, was man als Admin auch tun sollte. Ich kenne die Regeln und mache doch eigentlich keinen Blödsinn, oder? Dieses "zwischen den Zeilen lesen" versuche ich gerade. Nur interpretiere ich das leider etwas spöttisch und so nach dem Moto: Das kannst du doch eh nicht. Und was hast du dagegen, wenn ich so direkt frage? Ich habe nicht so etwas gefragt wie, ob du mir deine Handynummer für ein Date gibst, sondern nur nach einer simplen Einschätzung für eine Position innerhalb der Jedipedia, die ich vielleicht in der Zukunft irgendwann mal übernehmen könnte, wenn sich meine Erfahrung hier noch vergrößert und meine Fähigkeiten sich verbessert haben (und sich die Notwendigkeit ergibt, einigen treuen Usern wie mir dieses Vertrauen entgegenzubringen). Du merkst ja, wie sehr ich mich angagiere. Ich würde dich nun bitten, für mich zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen, da ich mich ansonsten etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen fühlen könnte.E.B 01:16, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Oh man, E.B! Nimm es doch nicht immer persönlich. Ich wollte dich nicht verspotten oder ähnliches. Einige Benutzer (das muss nicht unbedingt nur auf die Jedipedia zutreffen) denken, Admin zu werden, sei irgend ein Ziel. Aber man kann das nicht als eine „Stufe“ betrachten, wo jeder engagierte Benutzer mal hinkommen muss. Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass es manchmal doch besser ist, ein normaler Benutzer zu sein, denn als Admin hat man nur noch mehr Aufgaben zu machen. Ich schätze es sehr, wenn sich hier Leute dafür einsetzen, diese Wiki zu füllen und zu ihrer Vollständigkeit heranzuführen. Und so ist es auch bei dir, denn ich schätze dich als Benutzer sehr und du bist auch sehr fleißig. Ob du in Zukunft Admin werden könntest, kann ich alleine nicht entscheiden. Aber wenn wir einen neuen Admin brauchen, dann kann es sein, dass wir auf dich zu kommen, oder auch nicht. Ich möchte dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, denn es ist nicht abzusehen, dass wir in nächster Zeit einen neuen Admin ernennen werden. Gruß Little Ani Admin 08:26, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::@E.B. Das was du zwichen den Zeilen lesen sollst ist: Admin zu seien ist nur zusätzliche Arbeit, sonst nichts. MfG Cody 08:56, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich will mich nicht an eurer Diskussion beteiligen. Will aber Erik nur einmal sagen das du dich an vielen Diskussionen beteiligst ist nicht immer so gut. Vielleicht wollen User nicht das man sich in die Diskussion einmischt. Und dann denken die vielleicht das du nur jemand bist der seine Nase in alle reinlegt, und nicht alle mögen dies. Zumbeispiel als ich hier ein neuer User war wurde ich immer von dir angesprochen und auf meiner Diskussion Seite hast du dich immer an alles beteiligt. Und das hat mich auch etwas genervt, aber jetzt wo ich ein User bin der oft Online ist finde ich es nicht mehr SO schlimm, aber nimm dier das mal zu herzen. Also ok als Admin soll man ja offen auf neu User zu gehen und Kreativ sein. Aber Little Ani ist ja nicht bei jeder Diskussion dabei die hier geführt wirt. Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 11:02, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Sehe ich genauso wie Nils als ich neu war und mal ein paar Bilder Hochgeladen habe, hast du so getan als ob ich ein Verbrechen begangen habe, weil ich nicht wusste das man Quellen angeben musste und wie man das macht und wolltest das ich aufhöre Bilder Hochzuladen, anstatt es mir zu erklären, das war auch nicht sonderlich nett und mich hat es auch genervt! Ist auch nicht böse gemeint aber ich wollte das nur mal sagen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:48, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jetzt bekomm ich es aber hinter die Ohren hier. Na schön....wollte ja nur helfen. E.B 15:56, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ach die haben das ganz sicher nicht böse gemeint, ich denke mal da sind bei eurem Kennenlernen ein paar Dnge ncht so gelaufen wie ihr es euch alle drei gedacht hattet und dadurch waren alle ein wenig verstimmt, aber das hat sich ja gelegt oder? Ihr seid doch alle freunde, ich für meinen Teil bezeichne euch jedenfalls als Freunde, ihr seid sogar eher noch mehr. Ihr seid wie ne Familie:) Hoffe das wir uns alle auf ewig erhalten bleiben. -- Gruß Boba 16:00, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) E.B das war auch nicht böse gemeint wie Boba schon sagte! Ich wollte das ja nur mal sagen!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:06, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja, schon klar. Ich tauche bei mindestens einem von euch Klingonen ja auch namentlich als Vandalenjäger in positiver Hinsicht auf. E.B 16:09, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ist ja wirklich nicht böse gemeint. Aber es war doch okay dir das zu sagen oder? Weil dachte, ist mal okay das zu erwähnen;) Aber Boba hat Recht wir drei, Ani aber auch ein bisschen. Hatten ja ein Falschen Start, oder? --Der Heilige Klingone 17:22, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Malteser der Jedipedia Boba hat die Malteser der JP erfunden. Die Idee ist, dass man eine Gruppe von Leuten hat, an die man sich wenden kann, wenn man Fragen hat, die nicht gleich eines Admins bedürfen. (Für Bobas Def. auf den Link oben klicken) Könnten wir dafür eine neue Kategorie aufmachen? Und wie könnte man die ein bischen publik machen (evtl. bei Jedipedia-Meldungen)? Cody 20:55, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Natürlich dürft ihr eine Kategorie dazu aufmachen, wenn ihr das wollt. Aber eine Jedipedia-Meldung halte ich für unnötig. So wie ich das sehe ich das so eine Babel-Konfiguration bzw. ein Zusammenschluss, ähnlich wie bei der der Task-Force. Da steckt nicht wirklich ein System dahinter. Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:22, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Gut, die sache mit Meldungen hatte ich auch nicht wirklich mit gerechnet, aber einen Versuch wars wert. Cody 21:25, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Aber die Idee ist gut, muss ich sagen. Man könnte daraus etwas größeres machen. Vielleicht eine eigene Seite, auf der die Benutzer dann allgemeine Fragen zur Jedipedia (also nicht Star Wars allgemein) stellen dürfen. Dies hätte zum Vorteil, dass es einen Ort gibt, wo allgemeine Fragen von allen beantwortet und gestellt werden könnten. Im Gegensatz zu einer Diskussionsseite eines einzelnen Benutzers wären dann dort alle Fragen an einem Ort einzusehen. So würde mit der Zeit sowas ähnliches wie eine FAQ entstehen... und das praktisch von alleine, ganz allmählich. --Little Ani Admin 21:30, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Die Seite kann (werde) ich (gleich) machen. In welche Kategorie kommt die? Wie machr man eine neue Kategorie?? Cody 21:35, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Hey, mal langsam! Wir wollen doch nichts überstürzen, denn wir sollten uns erst mal darüber beraten, wie wir das genau handhaben wollen. Das können wir nicht zu zweit bereden, denn eine Jedipedia-Projektseite sollte schon von einigen mehr beurteilt werden. Am besten schlägt das einer bei Jedipedia:Vorschläge vor. Bitte noch keine Projektseite anlegen... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:38, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich wollte auf deine antwort warten (deshalb die Klammern). Ich werde also noch warten. Und was ist mit neuer Kategorie? Cody 21:42, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Solche Projektseiten kommen eigentlich in Kategorie:Die Jedipedia, aber das kann erst ins Rollen kommen, wenn das auch der breiten Benutzerschaft vorgestellt wird (also in Jedipedia:Vorschläge). Wir werden das nicht zu zweit bestimmen, das geht einfach nicht... --Little Ani Admin 21:46, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Na Ani er meinte eigentlich, wie man eine neue Kategorie erstellt, für die Vorlage zum Beispiel die er gebastelt hat Vorlage:Malteser, habe es ihm aber schon in ICQ erklärt. -- Gruß Boba 21:53, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ich schreibe jetzt mal den Vorschlag mit der Malteserseite. Cody 21:58, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Kategorien Hm Ani, ich glaub du warst etwas voreilig als du die Kategorie:Actionfiguren und die Unterkategorien von ihr gelöscht hast, Locutus21 hat Ben gefragt ob er sie ihm erstellt, der wollte nämlich ein paar Artikel dazu erstellen Gruß Jango 10:49, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Wenn Kategorien nicht gebraucht werden, werden sie gelöscht. Und die sind ja schon seit längerem nicht in Gebrauch. Wenn man die Kategorien braucht, kann man sie ja wieder erstellen. So ein riesiger Aufwand ist das ja nicht... Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:49, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Gewinnspiel Hi Ani! Darf ich dich vielleicht an unser Gewinnspiel erinnern? Wir haben schonwieder Donnerstag... Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 21:57, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Okay, ich werde meine Auswertung gleich morgen früh vor der Arbeit abliefern... ich versprech's :) Aber danke für die Erinnerung, ist echt voll nett! Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:00, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) Severian Hallo Ani. Bei dem Artikel Severian hast du geschrieben das er den Auftrag von Darth Vader 24 VSY angenommen hätte, ich glaube du hast dich verschrieben oder? --Der Heilige Klingone 16:46, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja, stimmt! Es war natürlich 19 VSY... ich hatte 24 VSY noch von Republik Attentäter im Kopf. Sorry und auf jeden Fall danke für die Aufmerksamkeit. :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:16, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hi Ani! Ist das Comic "Darth Vaders Aufstieg" neu oder schon älter?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:38, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Das ist jetzt schon ein Jahr alt. Es erschien in der 56. Ausgabe der ''Star-Wars''-Comicserie im Juni 2006. Im gleichen Heft gibt es auch noch eine andere coole Story... sie heißt Boba Fett: Overkill. Bei Darth Vaders Aufstieg handelt es sich aber eher um eine Kurzgeschichte, ist nämlich sehr kurz. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:43, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja keine Ursache Little Ani macht ja auch nix, oder? Weil wir haben hier ja viele gute Autoren die das früher oder später gemerkt hätten. Habe nur gesehen das du wider aus einige Artikel aus einigen geschrieben hast und dachte, weil ich die Comics eh nie bekomme, les ich die Artikel mahl. Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 21:06, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Cool ne Story mit Boba Fett hehe! Hoffe die finde ich mal auf nen Flohmarkt!:) Schade das sie so alt sie!:(! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:10, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe jetzt einen Artikel zu Darth Vaders Aufstieg geschrieben. Dort könnt ihr die Handlung nachlesen, wenn ihr wollt. :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:22, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Haha das Comic habe ich mal am Bahnhoffsshop gesehen!:) Aber nicht gekauft!:( Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:31, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja danke werde ich gleich machen cool. --Der Heilige Klingone 21:32, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich habe mir gestern auch Republik Attentäter auf Englisch gekauft. Habe noch einige andre Comics gekauft wen du willst kann ich die mal schnell ihr aufschreiben. --Der Heilige Klingone 21:36, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja, kannst du gerne machen. --Little Ani Admin 21:37, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja danke;) Hier, sind aber alle auf Englisch aber das macht ja nix. Star Wars: Jedi Academy: Leviathan=''Weis ich nicht aud Deutsch'' Star Wars: Jabba the Hutt: Art of the Deal''Weis ich nicht aud Deutsch'' Star Wars: Darth Maul=''Das kennst du ja'' The Stark Hyperspace War=''Der Stark Hyperspace Krieg'' The Rite of Passage=''Das Jedi Ritual'' Honor and Duty=''Republik Attentäter'' Eine Frage noch Ani! Ist Der Outlander gut? Habe es gestern bekommen!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:51, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Cool! Das Jedi-Ritual hätte ich auch gerne, aber ich kanns leider nirgend mehr auftreiben. Egal! Echt coole Sachen hast du dir da zugelegt. Hoffe du schreibst auch fleißig über die :) Also ich fand Der Outlander wirklich sehr gut und kann das nur weiterempfehlen. Ich habe da nicht wirklich was auszusetzen. --Little Ani Admin 21:53, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja natürlich werde ich davon etwas schrieben. Aber hast du nicht bei Quinlan Vos und Aayla Secura die Infromationen aus Jedi Ritual hinzugefügt? --Der Heilige Klingone 22:03, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Das habe ich nicht vom Comic, sondern vom offiziellen Fact File. In den Blättern zu Quinlan Vos und Aayla Secura steht die Geschichte auch ausführlich drinnen. --Little Ani Admin 22:06, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja das ist doch cool das es da steht. Aber dachte nur du hättest das Comic. --Der Heilige Klingone 22:08, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Bilder von George Lucas Hallo Ani! Ich habe eben den Großteil der Bilder von George Lucas mit dem Vermerk markiert. Da du die Bilder ja alle hochgeladen hast, könntest du die Quellen bitte nachtragen :)? Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 21:34, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Okay, mache ich :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:35, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Gut, dann sind es wieder einige Bilder ohne Quellen weniger. Gruß,--Asajj Ventress 21:36, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Allecto Mist jetzt hast du das schon gelöscht, das Schiff gabs nämlich, was stand da den drinn? Jango 23:41, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das war das Schiff von einem Moff "Sebastian", den es glaube ich nur in der Fantasie eines Fans gab. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 23:48, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ah, weil das Schiff gabs wirklich, kommt soweit ich weiss in Empire at War drin vor, irgendwas im Zusammenhang mit Tarkin Jango 23:50, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Also das war wirklich nur absurdes Zeugs, was da im Artikel stand. Es hat sich überhaupt nicht plausibel angehört. --Little Ani Admin 00:08, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Danke Danke Ani, ist mir auch aufgefallen, aber du warst schneller;) Ist das in Ordnung so? Oder kann man dass irgendwie verbessern? Sollre man das nicht auch noch in ne Kategorie einordnen wie Kategorie:Qualitätssicherung? Gruß Boba 14:47, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja, ich finde es gut. Das passt sich dem Style von den anderen Portal-Seiten an und Einheitlichkeit finde ich immer gut :) Wenn du willst, kannst du die Seite natürlich in eine Kategorie einordnen. Brauchst doch nicht zu fragen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 14:50, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Okay danke, ich wusste nicht genau wie man das mit diesem Syntax da macht, da hab ich das einfach von den Kandidaturen geklaut;) dabei hab ich dann vergessen das und enden zu lassen :) Ich ordne das dann schnell ein. Gruß Boba 14:54, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jedipedia-Signatur Hallo Little Ani, wollte mal fragen, ob ich auf meiner Star Wars-Website, einen Link zu Jedipedia machen dürfte. Gruß --Darth Umbra 17:10, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Wenn das nicht für beide Seiten verpflichtend ist, kannst du das gerne tun. Also, wenn wir nicht auch einen Link zu der Seite machen müssen. Wenn du mal auf dieser Seite (→ Jedipedia_Diskussion:Hauptseite/Archiv#Banner) nachschaust, kannst du auch ein paar Banner und Buttons finden, die du vielleicht verwenden möchtest. In naher Zukunft wird es auch eine Regelung zu Bannertausch geben, wo Seiten dann konkrete Anfragen stellen können. Da das aber noch nicht ganz besprochen ist, ist das auch noch in der Schwebe. Aber wenn es soweit ist, kannst dich natürlich nochmal melden :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:16, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Danke, dann mach ich den gleich in meine Signatur rein. --Darth Umbra 17:20, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Lucky Star Hallo Ani! Habe da mal ne Frage und zwar hat Ben Kenobi mal gesagt das es die Star Wars Tales gibt und die nicht kanoisch sind! Auf WP steht das das Comic Lucky Star auch dazu gehört, also sollten wir da jetzt die Unkanoisch Vorlage rein machen? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:15, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hm, gute Frage ich weiß leider auch nicht, was zu den Tales #1 bis #20 gehört. Aber wenn das in der Wookieepedia steht dann wird es wohl auch stimmen. Ich verstehe aber nicht warum, Lucky Star unkanonisch sein soll. Das ist halt ein ganz normaler Comic... und widerspricht keiner anderen Geschichte. Aber naja, wenn es halt so ist :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:30, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Nö die Geschichte ist nicht nichtkanonisch, die Kanonfrage ist nur nicht ganz geklärt, heist aber nicht das die direkt unkanonisch sind, aber wir könnten nen vermerkt machen, das es noch nich ganz sicher ist ob das Kanon ist oder nicht Jango 19:35, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ja, okay! Aber halbe Sachen machen wir jetzt nicht... das ist doch auch wieder blöd. Wenn etwas nicht nicht sicher Kanon ist, dann ist es auch nicht Kanon. Das sollte man schon so handhaben, da es auch eine Frage ist, ob man die Sachen auch in andere Artikel im kanonischen Teil einbauen kann. Außerdem ist vieles im SW-Universum nicht geklärt, und immer gilt: Was nicht geklärt ist, gehört nicht dazu. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:38, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Eh hier is immer alles so verworren, wenigstens einer hat den durchblick, nuja dann mach ich mal die nichkanon vorlage rin Jango 19:41, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Okay dann sollte sie wirklich darein, den eine Neue nicht nichtkanonische Vorlage ist dann auch wieder dumm! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:43, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Gut, dann sind wir uns ja einig :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:44, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Rogue Shadow Ich habe gerade bei Wookiepedia das Bild des Schiffes geholt. Du kannst den Artikel gleich mal von "Roque Shadow" nach "Rogue Shadow" verschieben, bitte. E.B 22:26, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Aber wir haben das Bild doch schon längst. Und den Artikel hatten wir auch schon. Vielleicht verstehe ich nicht, was du meinst? Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:29, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ach so, dann hat "Benutzer:Horundur" gerade aber noch einen Artikel über das Schiff erstellt. E.B 22:31, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja, ich habe schon eine Weiterleitung zum richtigen Artikel erstellt. Sonst haben wir ja zwei Artikel über das gleiche Thema und das ist sinnlos. --Little Ani Admin 22:33, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Da wo er das bearbeitet hat, ist das in der Liste der letzten Änderungen jetzt verschwunden. Ich finde aber nicht, dass irgendjemand den Artikel gelöscht hat. Ich bin momentan etwas desorientiert. E.B 22:35, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Macht nichts :) Es stimmt aber schon alles so. --Little Ani Admin 22:37, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Als ich mir die Weiterleitung angesehen habe, stellte sich heraus, dass die Seite wieder mal kaputt war. Anstatt des Redirects erschien der entfernte Inhalt, weshalb ich den ohnehin falschen Namen gelöscht habe. Ben Kenobi Admin 22:40, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Die Weiterleitung sind nicht kaputt, man muss die Seite nur mit Strg+F5 aktualisieren. Dann ist die Weiterleitung völlig in Ordnung. Aber auch egal, so eine Weiterleitung braucht man nicht unbedingt. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:42, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Saesee Tiin Hey Little Ani ich habe gesehen das du Saesee Tiin bearbeiten willst. Find das total cool den über diesem großen Jedi-Meister steht ja nicht SO viel. Wollte auch noch fragen wo her du die Informationen nimmst, aus dem Fact File vieleicht oder? Viele Grüße --Der Heilige Klingone 01:48, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja, aus den Fact Files, aus der Clone-Wars-Serie, aus den Comics Die Malastare Mission, Das Dunkle Portal, Das ewige Dunkel, Welle der Vernichtung, Kräftemessen und Schlachtschiffe über Rendili. Ich denke, das sind so die wichtigsten, da er ja in Romanen nicht sehr präsent ist. Der Artikel wird auf jeden Fall etwas umfangreicher sein, als jetzt :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 10:13, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja okay geil das ist doch total cool mit den ganzen Comics und der Clone Wars Serie. Ich freue mich schon darauf wen er fertig ist dann muss ich den auf jeden fall lesen.--Der Heilige Klingone 14:42, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Dein Alter Hallo Ani! Wie ich gerade gesehen habe, hast du dein Alter nicht aktualisiert, denn du bist ja neunzehn und keine achtzehn mehr Bild:;-).gif. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 01:51, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Wo ist das nicht aktualisiert? Im ICQ oder auf meiner Benutzerseite oder wo? :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 10:07, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Wieso zum Teufel lese ich da achtzehn? :) Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 14:52, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Commander Ich weiß, dass es das Selbe in deutsch ist, aber "Commander" klingt besser. "Kommandant" klingt typisch krautisch. M16A2 12:11, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Oo... ja... und ? --Modgamers 12:16, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Schau mal, was hier in den Richtlinien steht... Ben Kenobi Admin 12:19, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Noch ein kleiner Tipp, Diskussionen werde immer da fortgeführt wo sie angefangen haben, in dem Falle also auf deiner Diskussionsseite. Gruß Boba 12:21, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Aber da würde eh keiner raufschauen. M16A2 12:25, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Meintest du damit deine Disku? Natürlich schauen wir da drauf... Darth Tobi 12:31, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Junior Jedi Knights Hi Little Ani, ich bin jetzt bald im Besitz der Junior Jedi Knights Reihe, ich hab mir die komplette Reihe bei Ebay ersteigert für knapp 36 € najaich glaub da kommt noch Versand hinzu, da der Kerl in Amerika wohnt, also werdens wohl knapp 50 € sein. Cool oder? Boba 13:01, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Cool, das ist nicht schlecht. Ich hoffe nur du bis dann nicht enttäuscht von den Büchern, weil die Geschichten sind meistens etwas... naja... merkwürdig. Aber insgesamt sind es doch gute Bücher, wenn man das Gesamtbild betrachtet. Ich denke schon, dass du deine Freude damit haben wirst. Du hast sie ja noch relativ günstig bekommen :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:14, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Wenn sie mir nicht gefallen und ich alle Infos im Artikel umgewandelt habe, bleibt mir immernoch die Möglichkeit, sie wieder zu verkaufen hihi ;) Aber ich denke es wird ganz interessant, da ichnoch nie ein englisches Star Wars Buch gelesen habe. Viele Grüße Boba 13:18, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Aber übertreib nich beim Porto mein TTTS hab ich für 20 / 22 $ bekommen.. insgesammt waren es nur 15,10€ oder so... zum glück hat der Euro ein besseren kurs als der US-$ :) --Modgamers 13:19, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja? Der Ami den ich nach dem Porto gefragt habe sagte irgendwas von 'nem speziellen Lieferdienst und das Porto würde 12 $ betragen, ich glaub das sind so knapp 10 € ich hab dem Kurs im Moment nicht im Kopf :) Boba 13:22, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Der Kurs ist immoment eher so 1 € = 1,32 $ oder so... also wird schon ;) --Modgamers 13:24, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) PS: Eurokurs wir sind sogar schon bei 1,36 $ pro Euro... bald lösen wir den US-$ ab als Weltwährung. Der € ist ehh stabiler ^^ --Modgamers 13:30, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Wenn in den nächsten Jahren noch weitere Länder auf den Geschmack kommen und den Euro einführen, wird diese Entwicklung wohl unausweichlich sein. Aber ich denke, dass das noch nicht absehbar ist... der USD ist nicht zu unterschätzen, Modgamers :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:13, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja schon. Nur der euro ist so schön stabil, das einige länder anfangen ihre Devisenreserven auf Euro umzustellen und ihren eigegn Devisengegenwert (damit ihre eigene Währung stabil bleibt) auf euro umzustellen. Der $ hat so auf kurz oder lang verloren ^^ --Modgamers 22:20, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Die Geschichten sind merkwürdig? Jetzt bin ich aber neugierig, erzähl mal!!! E.B 22:21, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hach, ich erzähl mal lieber nicht nicht die Geschichten nach, den erstens will ich Boba nichts verpoilern und zweitens, schreibe ich da eine ganze Weile :) Aber ich sage es mal so: Die Bücher sind okay, echt süß gemacht und so, aber manchmal ist es doch zu „Junior“, sprich kindisch. Man braucht halt Phantasie, um sich die Geschichten glaubwürdig zu reden. Manchmal sind sie halt doch zu phantastisch geschrieben, selbst für Star Wars. Aber das ist ja Ansichtssache und Anakin und Tahiri sind da echt interessant. Da finde ich manchmal die etwas erwachsenere Young Jedi-Knight-Reihe oder Galaxy of Fear-Reihe schlechter. Achja und da gibt es ja noch Dark Nest... dann doch viel lieber die Story um Ani und Tahiri, als so ne schnöde Insekten-Plage :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 00:15, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) Löschung meiner Bilder Ich habe das Bild "Yachticon.jpg" benutzt, aber du hast es gelöscht. Das wird doch beim Bild angezeigt, wo das überall verwendet wird, oder? Ich hatte 3 tote Bilder auf meiner Seite. Zwei Exemplare über den mandalorianischen Bürgerkrieg wurden ebenfalls gelöscht. Hast du die Verwendung auf meiner Benutzerseite nicht gesehen? Bild:;-).gif E.B 21:59, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Vielleicht hast du es nicht mitbekommen, aber Altair hat die Bilder aus Comics, auf denen noch Text zu lesen war, durch "geblankte" ersetzt, auf denen der Text nicht mehr ist. Deshalb hab ich die alten (übrigens mit LA) gelöscht. Ben Kenobi Admin 22:03, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ach tatsächlich? Das ist zwar löblich, jedoch wäre es vielleicht schön gewesen, die "geblankten" mit genau demselben Namen hochzuladen, damit es keine toten Verbindungen gibt. E.B 22:05, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Und das Bild "Yachticon.jpg"? E.B 22:05, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt :) Häh? Das kann eigentlich fast nicht sein. Wenn ich Bilder lösche, dann nur weil sie in der Liste der verwaisten Bilder auftauchen. Dort werden eigentlich nur Bilder gelistet, die auf keiner Seite verwendet werden. Da ich nicht willkürlich gelöscht habe, muss das irgendwie ein andere Problem gewesen sein. Da wo ich die Bilder gelöscht habe, habe ich sie definitiv aus dieser Liste und das heißt, dass sie zum gelöschten Zeitpunkt auch nicht verwendet wurden. Vielleicht ist das auch nur ein Fehler in der Software... wenn dem so ist, dann tut mir das natürlich schrecklich Leid, dass ich Bilder von deiner Benutzerseite gelöscht habe. Das war bestimmt nicht meine Absicht. Sorry :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:08, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Kein Problem. Aber wie kann das sein? E.B 22:10, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Keine Ahnung, E.B! Vielleicht ist es wirklich so wie Ben sagt, dass einfach die Bilder mittels LA gelöscht und auf andere Verweise nicht geachtet wurde. Aber zum Glück hat es ja nur deine Benutzerseite erwischt und nicht Artikel... mit dir kann man doch so'ne Scheiße machen :) *auf Schulter klopf* Gruß Little Ani Admin 00:20, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) Vorlage:Andere Bedeutung Ich hab mir gedacht, bevor ich mir mit dir einen Editwar leiste sprech ich dich drauf an. Warum hast du denn den Text bei Hoth wieder umgeändert? Seit ich hier bin steht in der Vorlage Dieser Artikel behandelt "Name des Artikels" als "Beschreibung des Artikels"... selbst in der Beispielvorlage ist das so, die du nebenbei so erstellt hast. Hai sich das inzwischen geändert? Wenn ja, warum? Bitte versteh das jetzt nicht als irgendeine Form von persönlichem Angriff, dass ist es nämlich nicht. ;) Viele Grüße Boba 23:57, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ups, das ist wieder ein übles Missverständnis. Warum passiert das immer nur mir... -.- Ich habe echt nicht darauf gekuckt das Asajj bereits, dass so geschrieben hatte wie ich. Als ich Hoth angeklickt habe, ist mir nur das fette Wort „Hoth“ in der Vorlage aufgefallen, was ich wegmachen wollte. Bei der Gelegenheit habe ich mir dann noch gedacht: „Hach tust das noch umformulieren, klingt nicht so geschwollen...“ Ich habe keinen Gedanken daran, verschwendet, deine Änderung zurückzusetzen. Unglücklicher Zufall halt. Du kannst es natürlich wieder ändern, den es ist mir egal ob „Planet“ nun vor oder nach Hoth steht. Hauptsache in der Vorlage steht kein fettes Wort mehr drin :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 00:04, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Achso na denn ist okay, ich dacht nur ich hätte irgendwie was nicht mitgekriegt und du hättest es rückgänig gemacht :). Ja das mit der Fettschrift, hab gedacht das wäre so üblich, hab dann aber gesehen, dass das nicht so ist... Naja wie gesagt ist okay so, mir ist dass eigentlich auch egal, ich dachte halt nur mal wieder was verpasst zu haben und bevor hier ne Art Kleinkrieg entsteht frag ich lieber mal nach:) Gruß Boba 00:09, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) 700 Artikel Mensch Ani, du hastja schonüber 700 Artikel, herzlichen Glückwunsch, wenn du weiter so machst brauchen wir bald keine mehr zu schreiben ^^ Jango 22:45, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ach, das glaube ich kaum! :) Es gibt noch so viele Sachen, über die man schreiben kann. Da ist für jeden noch genug übrig. Wäre ja auch blöd, wenn ein Ende der zu schreibenden Artikel absehbar wäre, oder? :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:11, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja das währe total doof, ich sollte mich auch mahl beeilen einige Artikel zu schreiben obwohl der Letzte von mir wahr ja seht schlecht, sniff. Aber wie machst du dass du immer so viele an einem Tag schaffst? --Der Heilige Klingone 23:55, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) Crucible da du scheinbar vorhin den wink mit den zaun übersehen hast.. und du erneut in icq unauffindbar bist, frag ich dich wann und ob du den artikel über die Crucible machst? PS: das bild bei Nas ist besser als das bei der WP. Schöne Arbeit. --Modgamers 23:46, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Du, nimm mir das bitte nicht übel, wenn ich nicht immer im ICQ bin... sorry:) Den Artikel zur Crucible kann ich morgen gleich schreiben, das ist kein Problem und allzu viel gibt es über das Schiff im Speziellen auch nicht zu schreiben. Danke auch für das Kompliment über das Bild :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:50, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) Reymet Autem Hallo Little Ani! Du hast den Artikel Reymet Autem verfasst. Darin steht, dass er auf eine Schule für Senatswachen ging. In Jedi Quest Bd. 6 Die Akademie der Angst gibt es auch einen Reymet Autem, der allerdings auf die Akademie der Führunskräfte geht. Wahrscheinlich handelt es sich um ein und die selbe Person, oder? . Soll ich den Artikel ergänzen oder lieber einen zweiten Artikel schreiben? Gruß, --Yoda 17:57, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hallo ich schalt mich mal da ein. Der Reymet Autem den du meinst ist die selbe Person wie der Reymet Autem den Little Ani geschrieben hat. Übrigends ist Jedi Quest 5 Die Akademie der Angst ;) . Gruß Boba 18:07, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ah danke, ich werd den Artikel vielleicht demnächst mal ergänzen. Aber auf meinem Exemplar des Buches steht eindeutig Band 6 und hinten in der Liste von den Bänden der Reihe ist es auch Band 6. Gruß, --Yoda 18:12, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja? Mhhh gut kann sein, dass das hier anders ist, die amerikanische Buchserie beginnt nicht bei Pfad der Erkenntnis, die sehen das als Einführung in die Serie. Aber wenns hier so ist, dann hab ich nichts gesagt;) Boba 18:15, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Frage zu den Wahlen Hallo,Little Ani. Ich wollte dich fragen ob man bei den für die Wahl benötigten 50 edits nur die Artikel oder auch die Benutzerseitenedits gezählt werden?--Boba Fett 18:51, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hey, cool! Die gleiche Frage stellen wir uns auch :) Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du darüber mitentscheiden ob das so sein soll oder nicht. Die Diskussion dazu findet hier statt → Jedipedia Diskussion:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel (ganz unten) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:57, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich habe da auch eins :Hab ich vorhin schon hochgeladen:"Anakin_gegen_Asajj.jpg" Ist im Artikel Schlacht von Muunilinst zu finden. E.B 21:42, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Cool, das werde ich bestimmt verwenden :) Aber ich habe jetzt erst mal die Ereignisse aus den Comics geschrieben. Die Sachen aus Clone Wars und den Romanen folgen dann noch. Danke für den Hinweis! Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:46, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Das Duell auf Yavin IV ist doch aber schon hinreichend in Artikeln beschrieben,oder? E.B 21:48, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich überarbeite das nochmal... ich fand es nicht so ganz hinreichend. --Little Ani Admin 21:49, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ach so. Übrigens: Du hast das alte Bild durch ein neues ersetzt, wo Asajj jetzt ein blaues Lichtschwetr hat. Das alte mit den beiden roten Lichtschwertern ist für ihr ICH aber doch eigentlich repräsentativer. E.B 21:52, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Es ist das Schwert ihres Meisters, das in ihrem Leben eine bedeutende Rolle spielt. Außerdem hat das alte Bild einen furchtbaren Rotstich und es ist außerdem vom Original gespiegelt. --Little Ani Admin 21:54, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wo ich das grad lese... EB du kannst doch nicht IRGENDEIN Bild in dem Artikel verwenden... naja gut kannst du schon, aber ich finde es ziemlich schlecht ein Bild in einer Schalcht zu verwenden die damit nichts zu tun hat.... ein ereigenis auf Yavin kannst du doch nicht in Muunilist einbauen... --Modgamers 01:00, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) Links Hello, I see you are editing inter-wiki links, and I would like to tell you that we don't have title "Gwiezdne wojny" ("Star Wars") before any of our sources. For example: We have "Mroczne widmo" (The Phantom Menace), not "Gwiezdne wojny: Część I: Mroczne widmo" (not Star Wars: Episode I: The phantom menace) "Cienie Imperium" (Shadows of the Empire"), not "Gwiezdne wojny: Cienie Imperium" (SW: Shadows...) It concern all sources - books, comics, films etc. :) Pozdrawiam! Sky 00:01, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Yes, I thank you. I've already seen it. It's very similar as we do. --Little Ani Admin 00:07, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) Timline von Comics Hallo Little Ani. Ich wollte dich mal etwas fragen. Weil meine Englischen Comics sind jetzt endlich da;) Werde die aber noch nicht lesen erst werde ich Jedi-Padawan Sammelband I zu Ende lesen, das Buch schockt total. Also zu meiner Frage und zwar würde ich gerne mal wissen zu welcher Zeit die Comics spielen. Aber nur von einige weil von den andren weiß ich das schon. Hier die Comics: *Der Stark Hyperspace Krieg *Republik Attentäter *Darth Maul (Comic), Also hier glaube ich 32 VSY bin mir aber nicht sicher. *Das Jedi Ritual --Der Heilige Klingone 23:02, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) thumb|100px|Comic-Timeline :Bei vielen Comics kannst du einfach auf der Comic-Timeline nachschauen, die in jedem Heft der ''Star-Wars''-Comics abgedruckt wird. Ich habe sie erst kürzlich hier hochgeladen (siehe rechts). Der Stark Hyperspace Krieg spielt 44 VSY, Republik Attentäter spielt 24 VSY, Darth Maul spielt 32 VSY und Das Jedi-Ritual weiß ich leider selbst nicht. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:22, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke für deine Antwort. Ich wusste ja dass du das Bild hochgeladen hattest nur ich habe das nicht mehr gefunden:( Und danke das du das Bild hier reingestellt hast. --Der Heilige Klingone 19:35, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hallo Ani ich habe da mal eine Frage zu dem Darth Maul (Comic) dort steht es spielt 33 VSY! Und bei diesem Artikel auch Nep Chung steht auch das er 33 VSY gestorben ist! Was ist nun falsch, ich glaube mal du hast dich vertann oder du hast die Artikel nicht geschrieben! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:00, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Dein Link scheint falsch zu sein Malte, bist du sicher, das dass 33 NSY heißen sollte? Boba 20:03, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ups Danke Sebastian habe das gar nicht bemerkt! Danke nochmal! Das ist aber peinlich was hätte Ani von mir gedacht! Hehe!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:07, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ja, das war mein Fehler. Es geht natürlich nach der Timeline und da heißt es 32 VSY. Du kannst sowas auch ruhig selbst verbessern :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:09, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Hätte ich ja auch gemacht! War mir nur nicht sicher! Es gibt ja auch oft Zeit Sprünge in Comics sowie in Büchern und da ich das Comic noch nicht habe (Die zögern das so heraus anstatt alles zusammen zu liefern schicken die alles hinter einander einzelln! Und welches kommt zu letzt? Darth Maul) war ich mir nicht sicher ob es das nun war oder nicht! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:14, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Achso! Kein Problem, ich helfe dir ja gerne weiter :) Bei dem Darth-Maul-Comic gibt es gar keine Zeitsprünge. Aber du hast Recht: In vielen Comics gibt es Rückblenden. Manchmal bestehen sie sogar fast komplett aus einer Rückblende... echt komisch :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:18, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Micah Giiett Hallo Ani! Kannst du dir vieleicht mal wenn du Zeit hast Micah Giiett durchlesen und etwas verbessern wenn du was findest und mir mal sagen wie der Artikel ist? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:51, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja, okay. Nachher aber... ich schreibe grade noch an ein paar Artikeln :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:58, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) Okay danke! Hehe habe ich gesehen du bist ja gerade fleisig dabei!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:26, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hi Ani, du hast den Artikel Mace Windu (Comic) geschrieben. Warum ist das nicht auch der Artikel Name und kommt da auch ne Infobox rein? Viel Grüße Boba 16:57, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, da kommt noch eine Infobox rein. Was den Name angeht... der Comic heißt eben Sezession und nicht Mace Windu das ist halt so :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:49, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Okay hab mich nur gewundert, warum überall Mace Windu (Comic) steht und der Artikel dann ganz anders heißt ;) Boba 17:50, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Hi Ani könntest du mal ICQ on gehen und mich adden? Weil ich habe jetzt ICQ aber kan keine leute adden,weiß auch nicht warum. --Der Heilige Klingone 17:53, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Welche Nummer hast du? Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:56, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Wenn du im ICQ bist kann ich sie dir schicken, ich hab ihn schon. Boba 18:00, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::MM irgendwie brauchtest du mich nicht zu adden. Plötzlich warst du On. --Der Heilige Klingone 18:04, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) Darth Maul (Comic) *Hi Ani, soll ich den Artikel Darth Maul (Comic) in die Kat Kategorie:Jedi (Comic) einordnen oder zählt der als Sonderband nicht zu der Kategorie? Oder sollte man vielleicht die Kategorie:Sith (Comic) erstellen? Gruß Boba 19:18, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) *Ein Sith-Comicreihe gibt es nicht und zur Jedi-Reihe gehört der Comic auch nicht. Das ist ein eigenständiges Werk, was zu keiner Reihe gehört. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:22, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) **Okay danke Ani, vielleicht kommt ja bald eine. Wer weiß Boba 19:24, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) Der Letzte Jedi Ich hab da mal ne Frage Ani, im Artikel Tod auf Naboo heißt es, Tod auf Naboo wäre der vierte und letzte Teil von Der Letzte Jedi, aber unten ist die Vorlage von Der Letzte Jedi und da drin steht, das es noch zwei weitere gibt. Wie ist das möglich und was ist denn jetzt richtig? Gruß Boba 21:48, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja, das ist falsch. Vielleicht war es der letzte, als ich den Artikel geschrieben habe, Aber es gibt ja schon lange noch mehr Bücher aus der Reihe. Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:51, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ähm, wo steht, dass es der letzte Teil ist? Im Einleitungssatz des Artikels kann ich es nicht finden... Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:54, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Hihi ich muss mich verlesen haben. Sorry, das muss am Titel der Reihe liegen lol :) Boba 21:55, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Achso, dann ist ja alles in Ordnung :) --Little Ani Admin 21:57, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Vor kurzem wurde übrigens das 8. Buch der Reihe angekündigt... Ben Kenobi Admin 22:05, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) Auf verlorenem Posten Hallo Ani ich habe gesehen das du den Artikel Auf verlorenem Posten geschrieben hast, echt cool. Ich habe das Comic auch aber auf Schwedisch. Habe Episode III als Comic einmal zum Geburtstag bekommen und hinten drin sind zwei Kurz Geschichten. Ich Auf verlorenem Posten ganz witzig kurz und gut, oder was meinst du? --Der Heilige Klingone 00:15, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja, kurz und gut trifft es vollkommen. Der Comic ist zwar sehr kurzweilig, aber dennoch unterhaltsam. Es ist interessant zu erfahren, wie Vader sich aus seiner heiklen Situation nach der Schlacht von Yavin rettete. Und die faulen Arbeiter, die über Vaders Kommen nur staunen, sind einfach lustig :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 00:17, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ja die Arbeiter sind wirklich gut hehe. So ein Job will ich auch haben die machen da ja wirklich nix. Okay die haben ja total Pech das Vader kommt und die Tiere sie essen. Ja find es auch Interessant zusehen wie er es schafft aus der Situation zu kommen. --Der Heilige Klingone 00:21, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) Heulkrampf Im Prinzip habe ich mir ja nur Gedanken um Modgamers Gesundheit gemacht, ich will ja nicht das es jemanden schlecht geht. Auf der anderen Seite frage ich mich, warum ein Zeitstempel in einer laufenden Diskussion so wichtig ist. Bei den Wahlen, ok..das sehe ich ein, aber darauf alleine war meine spitzüngige Anmerkung nicht bezogen. Periphalos ..ups..Periphalos 06:34, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Okay, schon in Ordnung. Achte vielleicht mal darauf, dass du vielleicht jemanden anderen damit zur Weißglut bringen kannst. Modgamers hatte dich ja nur darauf hingewiesen, dass die Signatur unvollständig ist und die Stimme somit ungültig war. Wenn man es so sieht, wollte er dir helfen. Wenn man es dann so gedankt bekommt... da wäre ich auch sauer. Aber ist ja okay, Schnee von gestern. Gruß Little Ani Admin 08:33, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Rebellenfreund Es hat jemand einen Artikel Rebellenfreund geschrieben. Das ist eine Figur aus Lego-Star-Wars II. Die gelten in der hinsicht doch nicht als Kanonisch oder? MfG Cody 13:30, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Du warst schneller... Cody 13:31, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ich finde den Artikel auch komisch, da der Artikelname voll gar nicht enzyklopädisch ist und der Inhalt nichts aussagt. Also unkanonisch ist es aber auf jeden Fall und deshalb habe ich erstmal die entsprechende Vorlage reingemacht :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:33, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Winter Celchu oder Winter Retrac Celchu? Hallo Ani! Ich habe eine Frage bezüglich des Winter-Artikels. In der Datenbank steht ja, dass sie Tycho Celchu geheiratet hat, müsste sie dann nicht "Winter Retrac Celchu" heißen oder soll ich es bei "Winter Celchu" belassen? Leia Organa heißt ja nach ihrer Heirat auch Leia Organa Solo und Mara Jade ja auch Mara Jade Skywalker, müsste Winter dann nicht Winter Retrac Celchu heißen? --Asajj Ventress 15:45, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Es ist ja so, dass Leia und Mara auch in den Romanen und anderen Quellen mit den Namen ihrer Ehemänner genannt werden. Deshalb ist es ja auch in den Artikeln so, weil eben offizielle Quellen den Namen so vorgeben. Aber nur weil Winter geheiratet hat, muss sie nicht zwangsläufig den Namen ihres Mannes annehmen. Wenn es irgendwo offiziell "Winter Retrac Celchu" heißt, dann kannst du sichergehen, dass sie den Namen angenommen hat. Aber wenn du das nicht genau weißt, ist es wohl besser, den Namen so zu lassen wie er ist. Gruß Little Ani Admin 15:56, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Okay, dann lasse ich es besser mal so. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 16:06, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Planeten Hallo Little Ani! Wie ist es wenn ich einen Artikel über einen Planeten schreibe? Soll ich dann alles bekannte was auf ihn geschah schreiben oder nicht? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:38, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Wie meinst du das? Du kannst natürlich so viel reinschreiben, wie du willst. Je vollständiger desto besser. Ist ja klar! Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:08, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Also die Ereignisse! Sind die wichtig für den Planeten Artikel oder nur wie er aussieht und so? Und dann noch eine kleine Frage!:) Soll ich zu den einzellnen Kämpfen des Yinchorri-Aufstand auch Artikel schreiben oder ist das nicht so gut?? Also wo die besser beschrieben sind? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:11, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Du kannst dir ja mal einen guten Planeten-Artikel wie Tatooine anschauen. Dort ist alles drin, auch die Ereignisse unter dem Punkt Geschichte. Für den Yinchorri-Aufstand kannst du natürlich auch Artikel zu den einzelnen Schlacht schreiben... sehr gerne sogar. Außerdem brauchst du nicht zu fragen, was du schreiben darfst und was nicht... ich will und kann das gar nicht bestimmen :) Höchstenfalls eine Empfehlung kann ich dir geben. Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:19, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja okay aber dein Weisser Rat ist mir immer was Wert Ani!:) Danke nochmal! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:22, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bonadan Boba F hat aus dem Artikel die Ära:alt rausgenommen, weil er sagte, dass würde nur dann dort hingeschrieben, wenn der Planet nicht mehr existieren würde. Aber es ist nicht bekannt, ob er noch existiert oder nicht, deswegen kann nur die Aussage über die alte Ära getroffen werden und die Ära müsste wieder reingeschrieben werden, wie ich meine. E.B 17:25, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Bei Planeten wird kein Ära-Icon eingesetzt, da Planeten im Regelfall über alle Ären durchweg existieren. Wenn du mal mehrere Planeten-Artikel anschaust, sollte dir auch auffallen, dass sie alle kein Ära-Icon haben. Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:31, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja, aber eigentlich müsste sie Ära Icons haben. Und zwar von den Äras, in denen ihre Existenz bekannt ist. E.B 17:33, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :In den Richtlinien unter Zeitformen findest du alle Themen, die in der Gegenwart geschrieben werden sollten und daher kein Ära-Icon verwenden. Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:39, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ich werde mein Text einfach hier schreiben. Und zwar du hast das Bild "Wookiegruppe.jpg" hochgeladen und es währe cool wen du da die Quelle nachtragen könntest, falls du die noch weißt. Weil das währe schade wen es gelöscht werden würde. Das ist im Artikel Wookie drinne.Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 01:25, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Einen Link in meiner Signatur anbringen Geht das??? E.B 20:53, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich weiß, was du meinst! Dein komisches Spiel, wo du solche Sachen verdienst... nicht wahr? Ist das der Sinn einer Signatur? Technisch geht das schon, aber wir sollten den Sinn und Zweck einer Signatur nicht entstellen. Sowas gehört nämlich auf eine Benutzerseite, wenn überhaupt :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:17, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Na schön. :) Da habe ich das auch schon in Rot gefasst und es so geschrieben, dass Neugierige Nasen da bestimmt draufklicken. Da habe ich zuerst selber mei Benutzer:Bossk draufgeklickt. Hä Hä E.B 21:22, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich konnte es auch nicht lassen und habe mal geschaut, was das ist. Mir wurden 2,88 Kilo abgebissen!? Cool... ich versteh bloß den Sinn dahinter nicht. Na schön, wie auch immer... --Little Ani Admin 21:27, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bei mir waren es über 3 Kilo. Aber Werwölfe haben ja n ziemlich großes Maul. Nun: Für jeden "Biss" über einen Link bekomme ich Goldstücke. Und mit den Goldstücken kann ich Attribute wie Stärke und Audauer und so für die Vampir- und Menschenjagd sammeln. E.B 21:31, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Uhhh, klingt aufregend :) --Little Ani Admin 21:33, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich hab nur für die Liste der letzten Änderungen geschrieben, dass der Link ja sooo krass ist und schon ist der einzig Unbekannte, der da noch nicht gewesen ist, auch da draufgegangen: D.H.Klingone. Ha Ha!!! E.B 00:04, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ne E.B ich wusste das du da so einen Link hast, habe die Diskussion hier etwas gelesen. Und da dachte ich, wen E.B das so dringend braucht das er es auf die Letzte Änderungs- Liste schreibt dann find ich muss ich ihm den Gefallen schon tuh en, war doch nett von mir;) Wir Kopfgeldjäger sind schlau. --Der Heilige Klingone 00:13, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ach so, aber ich bin ja mal gespannt, wie viele Leute wirklich ihre Neugier nicht mehr im Zaum halten können. Klar seid ihr schlau ;-) E.B 00:18, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Kann ich eigentlich auch mit einem link in meiner Signatur auf meine Disku verweisen? --Asajj Ventress 00:20, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja, das geht. Einfach die Signatur unter den persönlichen Einstellungen anpassen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 00:22, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ja die Mandalorianer aber auch;) MM Das find ich ja SEHR unheimlich wo her kannst du wissen DAS ich das war,fuck man. Arbeitest du fürs FBI? --Der Heilige Klingone 00:23, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja klar. Unsere Satelliten haben deine Mutter mal beim einkaufen beobachtet. Wir sind in der Kommandozentrale alle einer Meinung: Ihr müsst mehr Obst und Gemüse essen. Die Vanillejoghurts sind allerdings gut gewählt. Bild:;-).gif E.B 00:26, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Wovon redet ihr? --Asajj Ventress 00:33, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Dazu gibt es noch mehr auf meine Disku;) --Der Heilige Klingone 00:35, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Deine Benutzerseite Hi Ani, du hast auf deiner Benutzerseite unter dem Punkt Übersicht - Noch Fragen? einen Link gemaacht wie man dierekt unter neuer Überschrift eine Frage bei dir stellt(also auf deiner Disku). Du hast dazu einen externen Link angegeben. Ich weiß zwar nicht ob du das absichtlich so gemacht hast, aber wenn du das hier Neue Nachricht Funktioniert nicht angibst, hast du denselben Effekt als internen Link, cool oder? Ist mir vorhin aufgefallen, ich habs jedenfalls bei mir so gemacht. Freundliche Grüße Boba Diskussion 04:30, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ach vergiss das obige, ich hab grad gesehen, dass ich mich verguckt hab. -.- blöd frage mich wie ich das übersehen konnte, das führt ja zu ner Diskussion von nem anderem anstatt zu deiner bzw. meiner... Boba Diskussion 05:38, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::So jetzt hab ich noch was für dich, dass ebenfalls nicht funktioniert. Das Bild Bild:Sewell & Mesla.jpg, das hast du glaube ich hochgeladen, allerdings stehts auf dem kopf, un wenn ich draufklicken, ist bei mir alles weiß und es kommt kein Bild. Da du das Bild nochmal hochgeladen hast, diesmal richtig rum ;) kannst du dass hier ja löschen. Viel Grüße Boba Diskussion 13:37, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ich weiß auch nicht, was da passiert ist. Das ist irgendein schlimmer Fehler. Leider ist bei mir auch alles weiß, sodass ich nicht die Möglichkeit habe, das Bild zu löschen. Mal schauen, wie man das noch machen kann... Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:43, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Und wenn du über das Löschlogbuch den Namen eintippst, vielleicht kannst du ja da was reißen. Boba Diskussion 13:44, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich seh auch das Problem, das Bild hat über 1.700.000 Bytes. Boba Diskussion 13:48, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Fang mal wieder links an. So jetzt kannst dus löschen, ich hab einfach ein anderes unter demselbem Namen hochgeladen. Denke so müsste es klappen. Gruß Boba Diskussion 14:24, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ahh wie ich sehe hast dus gelöscht, hehe clever ne? :) Boba Diskussion 16:08, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, das war echt eine geniale Idee. Da wäre ich bestimmt nicht drauf gekommen, aber ist eigentlich simpel :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 16:56, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Hihi danke für die Blumen. Ich denke du wärst irgendwann drauf gekommen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Gruß Boba Diskussion 17:06, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Schlacht um Brenn und Dellis Tantor Ich kann mich noch erinnern, wie die Schlacht ablief. Aber den Namen der Schlacht habe ich nur in der Wookieepedia gesehen. Ich darf doch jetzt den Artikel nicht schreiben, nur weil ich den Namen des entsprechenden Planeten aus der Wookieepedia weiß, oder? E.B 15:27, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich kenne das Spiel nicht... mich darfst du da nicht fragen. Was das mit der Wookieepedia angeht, solltest du eigentlich wissen, dass das keine offizielle Quelle ist. Frage doch Ben Kenobi mal. Der kennt das Spiel vielleicht und auch den Namen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 15:30, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich weiß das NATÜRLICH, sonst würde ich nicht fragen, sondern einfach machen. Aber man könnte ja, bis man den richtigen Namen weiß, vielleicht schreiben:"Schlacht auf X" oder so. Dann verschiebt man das sobald man die Infos hat. Aber ich werde Ben mal fragen. E.B 15:47, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Wenn du das Spiel doch hast, dann schau doch einfach nach... oder frage eben Ben, was du ja nun auch machst :) --Little Ani Admin 15:49, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Das Spiel ist alt und für Windows 95/98. Ich hab doch XP und das Spiel seit bestimmt 5 Jaren nicht mehr gespielt. Ich konnte mich gerade noch an die Sachen erinnern, die ch schon geschrieben habe. Und in der Schlacht, die durch einen Film gezeigt wird, lässt den Namen des Planeten nicht verlauten. Ich weiß echt nicht, woher die in der Wookieepedia die Info haben. Ich hab da nur nachgeschaut, um mich vielleicht an einige Sachen mehr zu erinnern. Die Namen der beiden Brüder sind mir durch die Wookieepedia wieder eingefallen, die kann ich jetzt auch von meinen eigenen Erinnerungen her bestätigen, nach dem sie mir wieder ins Gedächnis gerufen wurden.E.B 16:00, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Gespräch Hallo Ani! Würdest du dich vielleicht kurz im ICQ blicken lassen? Asajj und ich haben gestern etwas entdeckt, was neuen Diskussionsstoff bezügliche einem Benutzer bietet, der hier traurige Berühmtheit erlangt hat. wir wären dir sehr dankbar. Bis gleich, MfG Kyle22 18:19, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Vandale Sperr mal Ernstl! Vandalen Sperr bitte Ernst, der hat folgende Dinge gemacht: Vandalismus(leeren von Seiten), Falschinformationen, beleidigen von Benutzern. Danke --Asajj disku 20:15, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) PS: Sperrantrag wurde auch gestellt